Knock You Down
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: Kataang. AU. "Failure lies not in falling down, but in not getting back up again."
1. Right vs Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender,**

**Summary: At 12 years old Aang ran away from his home and was found by the fire nation. He tried to escape and go back home on his bison Appa, but during a storm was pulled into the ocean to be frozen for 100 years. The fire nation goes back to the northern air temple believing that he is there, and kills everybody there. 100 years later the fire nation re-discovers the Avatar, and make him a part of their people, so that he can help them conquer the world.**

**A/N: I guess you could say this is sort of AU. This is a new story I'm starting. Hopefully ya like it. Let me know please. All of them are older. Aang is 16, Katara 18, Sokka 20, and I think you get the point. Well anyways, I hope this isn't completely terrible, we'll just have to find that out together lol. Review, review, review please. Enjoy :)**

Knock You Down

Chapter 1

XXXX

Katara sat on the wooden log, staring into the flickering fire. It was very early in the morning. The sun was just rising, but she had no desire to do anything. She was tired. Tired of running from the fire nation. Sick and tired of it. But something else was on her mind as well. Her brother, Sokka, took a seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, apparently feeling the same way. The two were very quiet, as they just watched the flickering of the fire.

"It's been 10 years..." Katara spoke, so softly, yet her voice was filled with so much hurt. Sokka only nodded his head in agreement.

"It has..." He refused to look anywhere else, but the flickering fire ahead of them, afraid that he would cry. Afraid that the tears he had held in for so many years would just come out, and flood the world.

Katara put the sleave of her jacket up to her face, wiping a tear. "I miss her... so much..." You could hear the crackles in her voice as she spoke. Sokka was still quiet, biting his lip in order to keep from crying.

"So do I..." His voice had the same wear in it that hers did.

Katara got up and crossed her arms, refusing to face her brother. "This isn't fair Sokka! I hate the stupid fire nation! I hate that Avatar. What kind of Avatar is he...?"

Sokka sighed, got up from his spot, and placed a comforting arm around his sister. "I hate them too Katara..."

Katara threw her hands up causing his arm to fall back to his side. "They have taken our whole family from us! We have no one left Sokka! We have no one..." She couldn't hold it back anymore, the tears just fell out of her eyes like a million raindrops from the sky. Sokka held his sister in his arms, doing his best to stay strong. Doing his very best. But inside, he was weak. He was broken.

That's when they saw the black snow began to fall. Both of them pulled apart iymmediately and ran to the boat. Katara grabbed their bags, while Sokka yelled at his sister "Come on Katara! They're coming for us!"

XXXX

Azula stared at Aang who stood across from her at the small oval table. She slammed her hand on the table making some papers and maps fly.

Anger was evident in her voice, as she gritted her teeth. "Who am I?"

Aang rolled his eyes, and mumbled "You are the firelord's daughter..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that! Would you mind repeating it for me Aang?" Her voice was thunderous as she spoke.

"I said you are the firelords daughter!" His voice was now almost at the same pitch as Azula's.

Azula narrowed her eyes and pointed her index finger at Aang. "You better watch your tone with me Avatar. You know how much my dad loves me. I'm sure he would have no problem with me teaching you some respect..."

Aang's eye twitched at what Azula said. He had seen many instances of her teaching somebody "respect" and they never ended well. He knew she wouldn't hesistate to do the same to him either.

He dropped his head and stared at the floor beneath them. "I'm sorry Azula."

Azula smiled and clapped her hands together. "Very good Aang. Now go check on Zuko, and make sure everything is going as planned. We have to get those last two stubborn waterbenders, after that, the fire nation will have conquered the world. Father will be so pleased."

Aang nodded his head, still staring at the ground. Part of him was afraid to leave without being told. Azula cleared up any confusion by yelling at the top of her voice, "Dismissed!"

XXXX

Katara scrambled trying to gather up all their things. Never had they been this close to being captured before.

"Forget about the stuff Katara! Our lives are more important at this moment!" Sokka yelled at the top of his voice. Katara was about to drop them. when she remembered something. Her necklace. Her mother's necklace was still in the tent. She forgot to put it on this morning.

"Katara! What the hell are you doing?" Sokka yelled as he hopped out of the boat and ran over to her.

Katara was frantically searching everywhere for the necklace. "I can't find it Sokka!"

Sokka grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him and calm down. "You can't find what Katara?"

Tears rested on the corner of Katara's eyes waiting to fall out. "Mom's necklace..."

"We have to leave it Katara!"

Katara shook her head and pulled herself away from Sokka's grip, continuing her frantic search. "I can't leave it Sokka! I cant..."

Sokka frowned deeply as the fire nation boat got closer and closer to them. "Katara! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

She cried as hard as she could, trying to get out Sokka's grip. "No! No! Sokka! You can't make me go! I can't leave it Sokka! I can't!" Sokka hated having to do this, but he could not leave his little sister. That was not an option. They had to get away.

The ground shook beneath them. Sokka and Katara both stopped their argument and turned their attention to the large boat that had just approached the snowy land. "Oh no." Sokka very quietly said. He grabbed his boomerang which was nearby. No more running now.

Five people exited the large black boat. Two were big and strong guards. The other three looked to be around their age. They recognized the famous faces. Azula, her brother Prince Zuko, and the Avatar.

Katara looked all three of them over, memorizing each of their features. Azula and Zuko both had golden eyes and black hair. They both wore the same evil smirks on their faces. Zuko had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, while Azula had hers in a bun. Katara noticed a scar on Zuko's left eye. It was a huge burn scar. Both Azula and Zuko wore official fire nation armor clothing.

Katara then noticed the boy standing a little distance behind them. He must be the Avatar, she thought to herself. He was quite young though, which was weird, because she expected the Avatar to be an old man. He had an arrow tattoo running along both arms. Some of the tattoo could be seen on his forehead. He had on the same fire nation suit that the other two had. He had short black hair. She had to admit he was the most attractive young man she had ever laid eyes on. She desperately wanted to see his eyes, but he kept them down

Azula and Zuko approached Katara and Sokka, while Aang waited behind keeping his eyes cast down. Katara couldn't help but wander why the Avatar looked so afraid. He was the Avatar! She figured he would be the one in charge of this mess.

Katara wiped up any tears she had and frowned at the Zuko and Azula, who wore evil smirks.

Azula smiled at Katara and Sokka. "I guess the running's over now huh?"

Sokka clenched his teeth, and held his boomerang tightly by his side ready for any sudden attacks. "Look. Take me. I'll be your prisoner. Please, please just leave my sister alone."

Katara gasped at her brother, tears ready to fall. He was the only family she had left. They couldn't be seperated. He was all she had. "No! Sokka! You can't do that to me. I need you Sokka...your all I have left!"

Azula chuckled and clapped her hands. "Wow. This is a truly adorable brother and sister moment. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're both coming with us."

Katara gritted her teeth having her hand ready to freeze the brother and sister. "And if we don't..."

Zuko smiled, and gestured for the guards to come up. "I'm glad you asked that." The guards were big and strong and had their stances ready to firebend at any given moment. "There is absolutely no way of you surviving, against these two here," than he gestured his hand toward the Avatar, who still had all of his attention on the snow beneath them. "Not to mention, we have the Avatar back there. Come here Avatar!"

The Avatar slowly walked up to the four of them, refusing to look up. Zuko smirked as he did so. "Look at them Avatar." The Avatar slowly raised his head, and looked as if he was on the edge of crying. He had the most silvery grey eyes Katara had ever seen. They were beautiful eyes. Beautiful eyes and a evil heart she told herself.

Katara almost slashed the Avatar's neck with Sokka's boomerang but the guards held her back. "You monster! What kind of Avatar are you?" She yelled at him.

Aang stayed in his place, letting his eyes look directly into Katara's. "Your right..." He softly spoke. "I am a monster...and I'm sorry..."

Azula glared at the Avatar as he said this. "Stop being such an idiot Aang. Your not a monster, your helping keep balance. With all of the nations under our control everything works better. You know that. Now come on and help us put these peasants on the boat."


	2. Finding myself

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. -_-**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews you guys! Love ya'll! Enjoy :)**

Knock You Down

Chapter 2

XXX

Katara held back tears as she was thrown forcefully into the boat's prison cell. It had large steel black metal bars, and was cold, very cold. The guard put two seperate chains around both of her wrists. The chains were hanging on the wall, so when he did so she was forced to stand. Her brother was on the complete opposite side of the boat, and she hated being such a far distance from him. He was always there to protect her, and now, he wasn't.

She had been forced out her regular attire, to wear a prison uniform. It was a black with red stripes uniform. It was very loose fitting and itchy on Katara. She did not like it one bit. But of course, they wouldn't care.

A guard chuckled and smirked evily at her. "Try to escape if you want peasant, you won't have any success."

Katara frowned at the guard. "And what if I have to use the bathroom?"

"At 9:00 a.m. and 9:00 p.m. we have a bathroom break for every prisioner. That's it. I wouldn't drink or eat much if I were you, but hey it already looks like your ahead of the game. You won't last long on this boat. Good luck." He laughed menacingly as he left the room.

Katara clenched her teeth, and held back her tears. It was a very dark and small room. There were many empty, small prison cells around her. It was like a long hall of lined with prison cells. Only on one side though. Her prison cell was at the left end. When she looked to the right, all that was there was darkness. Darkeness behind metal bars, that seperated each cell. A little candle flickered in the corner of hers. She looked around and saw many skeleton bones of small animals in her prison cell. She frowned at the sight of them. Those animals weren't the only ones done unfairly here.

XXX

Aang sat silently at the oval table with Zuko and Azula. There was huge map in front of them, with all the nations that had fallen under their control. The only nation that still stood strong was the Earth nation. But little by little, it was falling too. They were more after islands, right now. Islands that had little population. Aang frowned deeply at the sight. He couldn't believe he was a part of such a terrible thing. "I'm sorry Monk Gyatso..." he thought to himself. Monk Gyatso was a man that Aang looked up to when he was younger, before the fire nation kidnapped him of course. Monk Gyatso was pratically his father. He knew he would've been ashamed of him, and everything he was doing...

"Aang!" He quickly changed his focus to Zuko, the one who had just called his name.

"Yes Zuko?"

"Are you listening?"

Aang stared at the map ahead of them. It was neatly laying in the center of the table. "I'm sorry guys...I just have alot on my mind..."

Azula raised an eyebrow, and sipped some of the steaming hot tea in front of her. "Like what?"

Aang ran a hand through his short black hair, trying to make up something. Aang had learned over the years how to make up excuses. He always had to in the fire nation. "Like...what are we going to do with these rebels once we get back to the fire nation?"

Azula settled down the hot tea, on a small plate, and a evil smirk appeared across her face. "Father says we can do whatever we want with them. As long as it's something bad," she tapped her fingers against the wooden table, and the evil smirk grew. "Something very bad. We have to teach them a lesson after all."

"Oh." Aang stared at Azula's tapping fingers and frowned. Whenever Azula was tapping her fingers, something bad was erupting in her head. He couldn't help but wonder about her evil plans. He knew she wouldn't mind killing a person...

Zuko patted him on the back snapping him back into reality. "They deserve it Aang. You know that, right buddy?"

Aang's frown deepened. Did they really deserve this? The answer was quite obvious to him. It couldn't get any clearer than this. They did not deserve it. Not one bit. Neither did the rest of the world either. He still kept his stupidity though. Not wanting Zuko or Azula to know what he was really thinking. "What did they do that was so wrong?" Aang nonchalantly picked up his steaming tea, sipping from it like nothing mattered.

Azula frowned and shook her head. "They disobeyed the fire nation. They insulted our father by doing so. They refuse to follow our rules so they must pay. Just like their mother and father."

Aang settled the tea back down slowly, confusion written all over his face. "You know their parents?"

Azula laughed. "Of course I do. Well at least their dad. He was a very bad rebel. He wanted everything to be equal. But it can't. It's impossible Aang. The fire nation is supposed to be in 's just how things are ment to be. But don't worry father put him in his place."

Aang's eyes widened and he gasped when she said this. He tried his best to keep his composure, but knew deep down inside, whatever Ozai did it was not good. "What did he do?"

Azula mindlessly looked her hands over. "Nothing bad. It's not like he killed him or anything. Let's just say their father, Hakoda, is working very hard to regain his honor. Manual labor is not an easy task. I have a feeling his children are going to be assisting him though, so that's good news for him. They will all be a family again. At least for a little while, until we throw them somewhere else." Azula picked up her tea again and slowly sipped from it, eyeing the Avatar carefully. "You know for the Avatar your kind of stupid. You should know this already. I mean you've mastered all four elements, certain things are just common sense."

Aang stood up from his seat and left the room, unable to stand being in the same room as Azula anymore.

XXX

Katara sat on the cold floor, trying to think up a plan on how to get them out of here. Her mind kept hitting a brick wall though. A few tears slid down her face as she thought back to her mother's necklace, that was not around her neck as it was supposed to be. "I'm sorry mom..." She whispered more to herself, because no one else was around.

Suddenly she heard the door creak, and it slowly opened and closed. She saw somebody wearing a hood over their head as they came up to the bars she was behind. They sat down crossed legged and pulled down the hood. She recognized this person as the Avatar.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She said through clenched teeth.

He sighed and wore a deep frown on his face. He flicked his thumb and fire appeared. Katara immediately let out a small gasp, afraid that he might hurt her. He sighed and pulled out a small candle. He lit the fire on the candle and scooted it through to her.

"Your very skinny. When was the last time you ate? Are you hungry?" He asked after a few minutes of her staring him up and down and frowning.

She kept quiet, refusing to reply to him. He was right though. It had been a long time since she actually had something to eat. They were always so busy running from the fire nation, eating was not of her main priority. Surviving always seemed more important.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her and got up exiting the room. He climbed up the stairs and ran to the kitchen, only to run smack into Azula.

She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Watch it Avatar! What are you in such a rush for anyway?"

Aang nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, Sorry Azula. I'm just hungry," he rubbed his tummy to add affects. "Very, very hungry."

Azula rolled her eyes, suddenly losing interest in whatever he was up to, but still did not completely believe him. "Okay. Whatever." She walked away and Aang took a sigh of relief.

XXX

Katara sat back in her prision cell wandering about the Avatar. Why was he being so nice to her? Probably trying to trick her, she figured. Wants her to think he cares, when he really doesn't.

She saw the door open and close again slowly. Aang unlocked the bars using some keys, and took the chains off of Katara's wrists. Her arms immediately fell back to her sides, and a feeling relief washed over her. He then went back though the cell and closed it again. The Avatar took the same criss crossed position he had earlier and slid her a bowl of rice meat and vegetables, and a cup of hot tea.

"I'm giving you this food, but you can not tell anyone I'm doing so. Please promise me you won't."

Katara stared at the Avatar. He looked very serious about what he was saying. She slid the food and the tea back to him. "I'd rather starve than eat whatever you give me."

Aang frowned and whispered loudly. "Your already starving yourself! You keep this up, and you'll be dead before we get to the fire nation!"

Katara glared at the young Avatar. "And why would you care Avatar?" She tried to keep her voice at a certain volume, afraid that someone might hear them talking.

Aang shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I know I'm not doing right, but that's going to change. I promise I won't let them hurt you and your brother. I promise."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. What about all the other people you've let down _Avatar_? You disgust me. How do you live with yourself?"

The Avatar shifted uncomfortably in his spot. His voice sounded quieter than before as he spoke to the young waterbender, "It's very difficult for me to live with myself..." He stared her deep into the eyes to the point where she felt shivers run down her spine. "I don't want to be a part of this war. I'm only 16 years old. I'm an airbender and the last of my kind. The fire nation killed all of my people when I... escaped."

Katara scooted closer to the bars, so that the only thing blocking their faces were those rusty black metal bars. She spoke very softly and kindly to him, very different from her previous tone. "Tell me more please..."

Aang only nodded his head and took a deep breath. It was nice for him to have someone to talk to. Someone who actually understood him, and knew how it felt to have everything taken from you. "When I was 12, I was told I was the Avatar. On that day my whole life changed forever. I had a teacher, pratically like my father, his name was Monk Gyatso. He helped me have a childhood and the other monks were going to force me to leave him. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving him...I really couldn't. I felt as if my heart was being ripped in two."

Katara could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Aang felt the same way about Gyatso that she felt about her mother. He glanced up at her with watery eyes as if asking permission to continue, and she nodded her head giving him the encouragement he needed to go on.

"I loved him. He was like a father to me. He taught me so many things. So I left when I overheard their conversations of sending me somewhere else. I left on my flying bison Appa. I was discovered by the fire nation when I left, and they captured me. About 1 day later I was able to escape from being under them, I hated it there. I was trying to go back home on my flying bison Appa, but got caught in a storm and ended up frozen in an iceberg for 100 years."

Katara's eyes grew very wide with him saying this. Her mouth dropped open to form a big O. "You were frozen in a iceberg for 100 years?"

Aang only nodded his head. "I was literally frozen. Nothing about me changed. I wasn't dead... yet I wasn't quite alive either. It was very strange. It's kind of like time froze for me. I stopped growing, changing, and everything. I just didn't stop living." Katara gasped in disbelief as he said this.

He then continued on with his story. "Prince Zuko ended up discovering me, and brought me home to his father. I was only 12 years old at the time. I was just a kid. A very confused kid. I later found out that I was the last of my kind. No more airbenders. They were all killed, because of me. I was treated horribly. Just like some object. I am now 16 and still get treated this way. Like I am not a person. Like I have no feelings. 3 years ago I tried to get away with Appa, but didn't succeed. Ever since I've been afraid of doing so. Mainly because of what the firelord did to show me that I was not allowed to leave..."

Worry was very evident in Katara's eyes. " What did Ozai do to you?" She asked in such a quiet and caring voice.

Aang shook his head and looked down. "I really don't like to talk about it... But believe me, I'm going to put a stop to this."

Katara nodded her head, not wanting to make him any sadder than he already was. "Have you mastered all four elements yet?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Aang nodded his head. "The firelord made sure I had the best teachers to help me. They want the biggest advantage over all the other nations, so they made sure I learned all four elements."

Katara nodded her head again understanding exactly where he was coming from. She then looked at his arrow tattoos. "What's the arrow tattoo for?"

Aang smiled as he thought about it. "I got this when I was 12. It shows that you are a master airbender. I got it after I created the Air Scooter." He smiled and chuckled to himself as he thought back to the fun times at the temple.

Katara nodded her head starting to see him as not such an evil person after all. "Your going to have to show me that someday. What's your name?"

Aang smiled. "My name is Aang."

Katara smiled back testing the name out "Aang... Aang. I like that name. It's unique."

He smiled back a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Katara." She replied.

"Katara," Aang grinned ear to ear "that's a pretty name." He winked an eye "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Katara blushed, and hoped that he could not see it. "Thanks."

"I told you my story." Aang moved his hands so that they were on the bars in between them. "Now what's yours?"

Katara frowned. "My story...?"

Aang nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah."

Katara's frown deepend "Why would you want to hear my story?"

Aang hesistated before answering. "I think it's only fair to know something about the person who I am going to help escape..."

Katara's eyes widened when he said this. Escape was the key word for her. Once he said that all that he wanted to know would be at his disposal. "I'm 18 years old. My brother Sokka, who you guys also captured, is 20 years old. My mother was killed during a fire nation raid, and ever since my dad has been at war. He has not come back in years though, and me and my brother believe it's because of the fire nation..."

Aang frowned and let go of the bars forming his hands into tight clenched fists. How could the fire nation be so ruthless? He had to stop this. It was his duty as the Avatar. He owed the world. "You guys can't stay here. I'm going to get you and your brother out of here. Don't worry."

Katara smiled at how serious he sounded. How determined his voice was. She actually believed him. She looked at the food next to her as her stomach growled. Aang chuckled. "You should eat."

Katara smiled and giggled a little. "Yeah. I guess I should." She slowly started eating the food that Aang had given her, only to discover that she wasn't just hungry, but starving. It had been so long since she had something decent to eat. She finished the food in a very quick amount of time, completely cleaning out the bowl and drinking all of the hot tea.

Aang couldn't help but smile. He was happy to see her eating. She looked as if she had not eaten in days. Yet she still looked very beautiful. He frowned when that came into his head. He tried to shake the thought off, but there was no use for it had now been planted in his head. _No use in denying what's true. Yeah, sure she's pretty. Prettiest girl I've ever seen. It's not like I like her. I'm just going to help her and her brother get out of here..._

Aang started getting up from his sitting position. "I think I should go back up there before they start getting suspicious." Aang went inside the prision cell, and helped her stand up, putting the chains back around her wrists. He then closed the cell's doors and locked them.

Part of her did not want him to leave. Somehow having him in her company made her feel safe. Even though she didn't trust him...

Before he left he spoke to her again, glancing back over his shoulder as he did so. "Bye Katara." A slight smile could be seen, as his grey eyes sparkled at her.

Katara smiled back at him. "Bye Aang."

XXX

**A/N: I don't know if I said this but this story might suck, so be warned. :P**

**Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Peace out, Zoey :)**


	3. Follow your heart

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. This is torture -_-**

**A/N: You guys rock my socks! Please review! Enjoy :)**

Knock You Down

Chapter 3

XXX

A sudden blow of air hit Sokka in the face, as he looked up from where his eyes had been staring. A door was being opened, letting a small amount of light come into his room.

Sokka closed his eyes again, suddenly uninterested in whoever decided to show their face. The person opened the cell bars, and unlocked the chains from around his wrists. His arms were very sore from being held up for so long. They helplessly dangled at his sides, as he attempted to stretch them.

The guard spoke in a harsh tone. "Time to eat, water scum." He tossed the tray onto the floor, causing some of the meat to fall off the plate.

Sokka opened his eyes halfway to look at the guard as he took a seat on the floor. "How is Katara?" Were the first words to come out of Sokka's mouth, as he stared at the food in front of him.

The guard laughed at the young man. "She shouldn't be alive for much longer. In fact, I believe she might be dead already." It was a joke, the guard would soon regret telling.

Sokka's eyes went wide, as he instantly jumped up from his spot. He punched the guard right in the stomach, and kicked him in his legs causing him to fall flat on his face in pain, and out of breath.

"Don't you ever joke about my sister sir. That's just something I will not tolerate." Sokka spoke through clenched teeth.

The guard only nodded his head. He was too busy trying to get his air back, to say something.

XXX

Aang sat on a wooden chair across from Prince Zuko. They were relaxing at a small table on the deck of the boat. Wind gently hit their faces, as the boat slowly moved across the water.

Aang sipped some of his hot tea with a slight smiled on his face. "Your uncle makes the best tea, Zuko." His voice was calm and soothing as the tea ran down his parched throat.

Zuko flashed a smile and nodded his head. "You mean OUR uncle. And yeah, I guess he does."

The two were quiet for a few passing minutes, just watching the sky out the window. Barely any noices could be heard, except the quiet hush of guards.

Zuko had something on his mind. Something that had been tugging at him all day. He almost didn't want to bring it up, but he felt as if he had to. The Avatar was like the little brother he never had, but always wanted. So yes, he had to bring it up.

"So, Aang?"

Aang looked up from his tea gently placing it back onto a small silver plate. "Yes Zuko."

Zuko cleared his throat and scratched his nose. "What were you doing last night?"

Aang pratically spit out the tea he was about to swallow. His voice became unusually high, and his eyes refused to look at the prince. "What...what was I doing?"

Zuko only nodded his head and response, taking a casual sip of tea. "I saw you with the waterbender," Zuko paused trying to remember her name. "Katara."

Aang's eyes widened when Zuko said this. Zuko continued on as if he saw no suprised expression on Aang's face. "Yeah. I saw you bring her some covers. It was a very cold night last night. That was very nice of you. You even let her out of her chains, so that she could be more comfortable. That was very nice of you as well."

Aang continued to keep his mouth shut. His heart beat went up with every word Zuko said. Zuko casually took another sip of tea, and looked Aang directly in the eyes this time. "Just watch out Aang. I don't want you getting too attached to her. She's just a peasant, and even worse a waterbender. I don't want you falling in love with her Aang..."

Aang was about to deny this, but Zuko put his hand up stopping him before he started. "I know you too well Aang. I know you well enough to know when you have feelings for somebody. But the problem is, she is a rebel. It would be different if she was at least a waterbender who listened to father. But she isn't. Katara and uh..." Zuko snapped his fingers when he remembered the boy's name. "Sokka both have disobeyed our father, and not just once but repeatedly. You can't get too close to people like that Aang. You understand that I am only looking out for your well being. You barely know her. Your pratically my little brother. I can't let anything happen to you, Aang. Be careful, she might poision your mind. Try to make you into one of them. Your my little brother and I refuse to allow that to happen."

Aang silently nodded his head solemnly. After a few minutes he spoke. "Zuko?"

Zuko looked up from the tea he was about to sip from. "Yes, Aang?"

Aang sighed and focused on the ground beneath them. It took all of his strength and courage to say this. Especially to someone who was like an older brother to him. Someone who usually gave good and sound advice. Someone who learned a lot of lessons about life, and shared his knowledge. "I don't think she's a bad person..."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. A hand went up to his forehead as he looked at the Avatar. He spoke very quietly as well. "I don't think any of the people we capture are truly bad people..."

Aang's eyes went wide. He did not expect this response at all from Zuko. He expected him to scold him on such thinking. To tell him that everybody besides people in the fire nation are bad people. "So...you would understand me if I wanted to help them escape, and save the world? Like put a end to this war once and for good. Even if that means stopping firelord Ozai."

Zuko took a deep breath, as Aang's words reached deep inside his head. He slowly nodded his head. "Yes. I would understand you perfectly fine. You are the Avatar after all. It kind of is your duty to keep peace and balance throughout the nations. I would expect for you not to like the way we treat people. It's not right."

A huge grin grew on Aang's face. "So you could help me? You could help me get them off that fire nation boat, and we can all save the world!"

Zuko immediately frowned and shook his head. "No, no. I can't do that Aang!"

A frown instantly came upon Aang's face. "And why not?"

Zuko sighed and put his face in his hands. "I just can't Aang. I'm a part of the fire nation. I can't betray my people..."

Aang's frown only grew. He immediately got up from his seat. "Oh. I see how it is. You can't betray your people... but you can betray the rest of the world."

Zuko's eyes went wide, and he shook his head. "Aang! That's not what I meant!"

Aang just shook his head and left Zuko sitting at the table by himself. Iroh came up to the table and smiled at his nephew. Zuko groaned as he put his face into his hands. "What do you think I should do uncle?" He peaked up from his hands to look at his uncle.

Iroh smiled at his troubled nephew. "Like a bright light that guides you through the darkness, let your heart be your mind Zuko. For your mind wants to deny the truth, but your heart knows what's right. You know the answer, its deep down inside of you. All you have to do is accept it, and follow through. Let the light be your friend Zuko. Let the light be your friend..." With that Iroh left picking up the plates with teas on them.

Zuko groaned and put his face in his hands. "Let the light be your friend." He paused trying to let the words sink in. "What the hell does that mean?"

XXX

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! **

**BTW you guys should totally check out my friend Ganstasdontpee14 (lol her nickname on here is so funny!) "What A Mess" story. It's basically about this girl who ends up in the Avatar universe. And no, I am not just suggesting her story because she put me in it... Anways just thought I'd give you a suggestion! Show her some support please, I think she's got a good story on her hands. Okay, I'm done lol. :)**

**Peace out, Zoey**


	4. The great escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**A/N: Thanks a lot for all of the reviews! You guys are A-MAZ-ING! :)**

Knock You Down

Chapter 4

XXX

**... Three weeks later ...**

Thunder boomed throughout the sky, and lightning striked at the water. The wind was fierce and rough. Unfortunately the fire nation boat was no where near land, so they had to endure this rough treatment. It was even worse for the prisoners of this boat. One more prisoner had been added to the boat, as of a couple weeks ago. A blind earthbender named Toph. Katara did not like this at all. Usually she got along well with people, but Toph, Toph was another story. Her cell was right next door to Katara's and she drove her crazy. Literally. Absolutely and positively insane. Fortunately, every night and around lunch time, she had someone who helped cure this bit of insanity. A very handsome Avatar. To be specific, the most attractive man Katara had ever laid eyes on. Toph's snoring was like an alarm clock for Katara. Whenever Toph had dozed off, she knew to be expecting Aang soon. Tonight was no different. He slowly closed the door behind him, and opened the cell bars unleashing her from the chains that held her back.

Katara sat down, as he lit the candle that was slowly going out in the corner of her cell.

"Your soaking wet!" She spoke as quietly as she could, but it was not an easy task.

Aang shrugged his shoulders as he sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. "It's just a little bit of water. It's not that bad Katara."

Katara shook her head. "Yes it is Aang. You shouldn't have come down here. It's storming like crazy out there. I would've understood."

Aang smiled and shook his head. "I had to see you. A little stormy weather is not going to stop me."

Katara couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "Your crazy. You know that, right?"

Aang smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I guess that's just one of the many things you love about me."

Katara raised an eyebrow, and rolled her eyes. "I don't love you."

Aang raised an eyebrow, and put a arm around her. "I never said that you loved me."

At this Katara couldn't help but blush. Aang smiled and poked her cheek. "Your blushing..."

Katara hit him on the arm. "Shut up." She shifted from under his arm, eventually moving it off of her. "You need to go dry off. Your getting me all wet."

Aang smiled, and stood up. "I guess I should leave then."

Katara immediately stood up with him. "No! I mean ... you don't have to..." She tried to shrug it off like it didn't matter to her whether he would leave or stay.

Neither of them knew that Toph was awake though. She was eavesdropping on their conversation. That is until she spoke up. "You two lovebirds are driving me crazy!" Katara and Aang both looked over at the blind earthbender. "Every night it's constant flirting between the two of you. Will you just kiss each other already?"

Katara and Aang glanced at each other, both looking as red as possible. Aang nervously shifted from one foot to the other, trying to avoid making eye contact with Katara.

Katara crossed her arms, trying to hide the deep blush on her cheeks. "Uh... no thanks Toph. Aang is like a little brother to me. That would be gross."

Toph smirked and shook her head, "Shouldn't have said that Sugar Queen..."

Aang frowned and crossed his arms. "Oh. So I'm like a little brother to you?"

Katara widened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to be coming out. "Nothing's wrong with that Aang. It means I think fondly of you! Like a good friend, if you prefer that."

Aang shook his head as deep frown lines appeared on his forehead."You just don't get it, do you Katara?"

Katara put her hands on her hips. "I just don't get what?"

Aang threw his hands in the air, imitating her movements. "You just don't get me! You just don't understand how that might make me feel! Do you?"

Katara narrowed her eyes at the Avatar. She honestly didn't understand. "I thought you would take it as a good thing."

Aang let out some hot air. "Well I don't..."

Katara rubbed her forehead, feeling very confused at this moment. "And why don't you?"

Aang frowned, and snatched his blanket off the floor. "Forget it. I should go now." He locked Katara's wrists back into the chains.

Katara gently spoke to him before he left her cell. "No, Aang. Don't leave, please. At least not yet. Not until you answer my question."

Aang turned around, and walked up to her. Their faces only inches apart. "It's because I like you. I like you a lot." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips and pulled away, leaving a very shocked Katara and a very amused Toph. He stayed right where he was though, barely an inch away from her face. She could feel his warm breath as he spoke and it brought chills down her spine. "And now I know that you don't feel the same way about me."

Katara was speechless. She could feel the heat start rising to her cheeks once again. "Aang. That's not true. I..."

Aang shook his head and put on the fakest smile Katara had ever seen. "Forget it Katara. You don't have to lie to me."

Katara's mouth dropped opened as the Avatar left her cell and locked it. "You come back here Aang! You come back here right now! I'm not done talking to you!" Aang just smiled and headed toward the door, pulling the hood up over his head. "Bye Katara." With that he was gone.

Katara groaned as she saw him leave. A small chuckle could be heard from the cell next to hers."You messed up Sugar Queen."

For once Katara agreed with Toph. "I know."

XXX

Aang made his way up the narrow steel staircase, feeling broken and confused. He couldn't quite explain it. He had never felt this way before. But it hurt. He couldn't help but scold himself for ever liking her. It was obvious the feelings were not mutual.

The storm was still relentless. Aang was almost unable to make it back to his room without being thrown overboard. When he got back he was suprised to see Zuko sitting on his bed, as if waiting for him.

Aang gasped in shock when he saw him. Zuko looked up from the map he was holding in his hands.

"Hey Aang. What's the plan?"

Aang scratched his head, as he squeezed some of the water out from his cloak into a bucket. "What are you talking about Zuko?"

Zuko sighed and whispered to the Avatar. "I'm going to help you..."

Aang almost screamed in joy until Zuko ran up and covered his mouth with his hand. "Do you want Azula to hear?"

Aang shook his head, as Zuko removed his hand. "You are?"

Zuko hesistated before nodding his head. "I am. This war has to stop."

Aang nodded his head. "I agree."

"So what's the plan?" Zuko asked once again, taking a seat back on Aang's bed.

Aang sat next to him as a frown made it's way onto his face. "I have one. Just not a good one..."

Zuko patted him on the back and smiled. "Do tell."

XXX

**... 4 days later ...**

Night was nearing. It would be a full moon tonight. Katara could feel it. Full moon's always gave her an indescriable amount of energy. She felt this energy running through her blood as a black blanket covered the sky. She suddenly heard the opening of a door, and immediately expected it to be Aang. She desperately had missed talking to him. The only times he came was to talk to them about the plan. She missed his laugh most of all.

"Aang?" The cloaked person kept quiet as they unlocked her prision cell, and took the chains off of her wrists.

"Hey Katara. You have to be as quiet as possible. I'm getting you guys out of here." Katara smiled at the Avatar, she knew he would be coming tonight. He had told her the plan, and now it was time to put it into action.

She quietly helped him awake the slumbering earthbender, and get her out of the chains which held her up. "It's time?"

Katara smiled. She honestly couldn't be any happier to get out of this place. "Yes it's time."

Toph smiled triumphantly. "Finally!"

Aang hushed her immediately. "You have to be quiet Toph. If your not Azula and the guards might hear us." Toph nodded her head, deciding not to give the Avatar any back talk.

XXX

Sokka sat on the large bison staring at the scarred prince. They were both waiting for the arrival of Aang, Katara and Toph. The moon was big and full on this night, and the air smelled fresh and clean. Sokka sat back on bison and crossed his arms, keeping his eyes glued on Prince Zuko. "I don't trust you."

Zuko nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I know."

Sokka nodded his head and glanced at the huge beast they were sitting on. "So, are you positive Aang knows how to fly this thing?"

Zuko smiled and nodded his head. "Believe me. He does."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "How can I believe you, if I don't trust you?"

Zuko took a deep breath. He was getting very annoyed with this Sokka guy. "I don't know."

"I still don't trust you. You know that, right?"

Zuko nodded his head while putting his face in his hands. "I know."

"Good."

XXX

Aang quietly guided the girls to the deck. It felt like a relief to be above that smelly room. Katara took a nice deep breath, feeling so happy just to breath in clean air.

Aang grabbed both of their hands and led them to the back of the boat where Appa was waiting. He glanced behind his shoulder just to check if anybody was behind them. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw nobody was there.

Sokka and Zuko helped Toph get on Appa. Katara was next and finally Aang. Aang quickly took his position on top of Appa's head taking the reins from Zuko's hands. "Appa. Yip yip!"

With that they gradually flew higher into the sky until they were gracefully moving through the night sky.

"Katara!" Sokka gave his little sister the tightest hug possible. He did very best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sokka!" Tears fell from Katara eyes, as she hugged her brother. Aang couldn't help but smile when he glanced over his shoulder.

XXX

"Why didn't you stop them Azula?" The guard asked as they watched the bison fly away with the prisoners, Prince Zuko, and the Avatar.

Azula just smirked. " Now is not the time. I have always dreamed of the day where I can put my brother in his place. He always seemed so weak and pathetic. I'll leave the Avatar up to father though. It will be fun defeating them. They will have no chance against us." Azula stretched her arms above her head letting a yawn escape her mouth. "I think it's time to go back to bed now."

XXX

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!**

**Peace out, Zoey**


	5. Make it work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Or the song with the same title.**

**A/N: Hey you guys! This is earlier than I planned on updating but I kind of had to. Mainly because my boyfriend broke up with me through a text message today. And yes, I am feeling a bit down about it. So I wanted to get my mind off of it, and decided what's a better way than to update my story. I already had this chapter written down so all I had to do was type it. **

**BTW Thanks to the person who let me know Knock You Down is a song. In fact it's not a bad song. I liked it. I did not write my story based off of that song though so... **

**Hope you like it. :)**

Knock You Down

Chapter 5

XXX

Sokka's stomach growled as he went through the bag stuffed with fruit, and nuts. "Calm down tummy. I'll find you something to eat, I promise." He rubbed his tummy and fell onto his back.

"Where's the meat Aang?" Sokka asked as he buried his face into the fur of Appa.

Aang turned his head for a quick second to look at Sokka. He was really losing it. " I'm sorry, Sokka. I didn't pack any."

Zuko rolled his eyes. A whole night of dealing with Sokka was not healthy for him. Zuko was already tired, but Sokka just made him plain out crazy. He asked the same question every hour, and had the same response to Aang.

Sokka sat straight up when Aang said this. "No meat? No meat!"

Katara rolled her eyes as she put a hand through her long hair. "Calm down Sokka. You'll survive."

Toph nodded her head. "If I can survive being up here, you can survive without meat Sokka."

Sokka groaned at both of their remarks. He lazily rubbed his eyes, to see the sun just rising.

Katara moved from her spot to sit closer to Aang. "So what's the plan?"

Aang kept his focus on the sky "Well, I'm going to find somewhere safe to land, and leave you guys there. Then I'm going to take care of Ozai, and end this war once and for all."

Sokka took a big bite of some fruit, and spoke with his mouth full. "You can't do this by yourself Aang."

Katara smirked at her brother who made sense for once. "Yeah Aang, Sokka's right. You need us. I'm a expert waterbender, my brother is a warrior, Toph's a expert earthbender and Zuko... well he's a firebender. All of us together, we can really help you win this thing."

Aang frowned at what Katara said. "I can't let you guys do that. It'll be like me putting your lives in great danger. I wouldn't be able ot live with myself if something happened to you Katara."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Hey! What about us?" Sokka dramatically waved his hands in Toph and Zuko's direction.

Aang rolled his eyes. "You guys too of course." He took a deep breath and looked at Katara from the corner of his eye. "I can't let anything happen to you guys. I've caused enough trouble. It's time for me to clean up this mess, by myself."

Katara smiled and put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You need to understand something Aang. This isn't just _your_ war. This is _our _war. Everybody is involved. Everybody has been affected in some way. Including me and Sokka. We lost our mom, we lost our dad, we lost our gran gran. We don't want to just stand by the sidelines anymore, were not going to just keep running. Were going to face this, all five of us, together."

Aang smiled slightly and took her hand in his. "Are you guys sure about this? This won't be easy from a long shot."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You already know my answer Aang."

Katara smiled back and nodded. "Positive. Right Sokka?"

Sokka grinned ear to ear. "Oh yeah! I'd take any chance I get to kick some fire nation behind."

Toph picked at her feet. "Whatever."

Aang smiled as he spotted a small island below. "Alrighty then. I know Appa must be tired from flying, so how about we stay on that island for a little while?" He pointed at the island up ahead.

"Sounds good to me." Katara said as she gathered some items.

"Thank goodness! I hate being up here. And I'm dead tired." Toph scoffed.

A smirk appeared on Zuko's face. Anything to get away from Sokka would be good for him.

Drool appeared at the corners of Sokka's mouth. "Me too. I hope they have some meat down there..."

XXX

Aang gently patted the top of Appa's furry head. "Bet you were tired of flying, huh buddy? Well don't worry, I'll make sure you get plenty of rest." A small chuckle escaped Aang's lips as Appa licked him. "I love you too Appa." Aang gave Appa some food from the overstuffed bag.

Aang thought everybody was asleep. At least from the last time he checked everybody was. Toph and Sokka were snoring, while Zuko just slept and woke up every 10 minutes to make sure they had not been discovered. Everybody was pretty exhausted from staying up all night flying on Appa.

Katara stood back leaning against a tree and smiling at the Avatar. It amazed her how gentle and kind he really was. Very much different from what she had originally believed about the young man. Not only that, but he was very attractive. This was easy to see. She wondered how many girls he had been with. How many girls had fallen for those good looks and that sweet smile. Not to mention those beautiful grey eyes...

Katara frowned and shook her head when that thought came into her head. That's not how friends think of each other. Not at all. Before she knew it she found herself following the Avatar. He was sneaking away, and she was hot on his heels. Part of her felt like she should turn around and go back to camp. But a larger part of her told her not to.

He went a good distance from camp. When he stopped he was in a secluded area nearby a small lake. It was a pretty good size area all around. He took off his shirt and threw it carelessly to the ground. Katara was trying to be as quiet as possible, but her beating heart said otherwise. It had increased very much from it's normal pace. She had never seen him without a shirt, and she had to admit he looked very good without one. He was very muscular and fit, she couldn't stop staring.

Aang rolled up his pant legs and got into a strong stance. He took slow deep breaths, letting all the air gather inside of him and then leave. Before she knew it, Aang was sending fireballs through the air. With every jab and punch he sent a blaze of scorching hot fire. He repeated these movements doing his utmost to perfect each one. He did this for a good 5 minutes. After that he took a quick second break, before turning his attention to the nearby lake. He walked up to the water going to the very edge of where he could get wet.

He slowly changed his stance into a more relaxed one. He gently bended the water to form a water whip. He concentrated intensely as he slashed it back into the water and repeated those movements for a good 5 minutes.

Next he stiffened his muscles and got back into a strong stance turning his head in Katara's direction. Katara felt her heart beat speed up even more as she saw his eyes dart right toward where she was hiding.

"Who's there?" His voice was loud and strong. He slowly made his way toward where Katara was hiding behind a tree, keeping his stance strong.

"Come out and be prepared to fight!"

Katara slowly made her way out from her hiding spot, only to see Aang ready to fight. He caught his breath when he realized it was only Katara.

Aang backed away from the frightened waterbender. "Woah. Katara. Don't do that to me. I could've hurt you!"

Katara nodded her head keeping her focus on her feet. "I'm sorry Aang..."

Aang smiled and shifted nervously on his feet. "It's okay. Hey, I thought you were sleeping?"

Katara shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

Aang nodded his head understandingly. He asked her to sit down next to him in the grass. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Katara nervously bit her bottom lip. To be honest there was not something she wanted to talk about, but there was something she felt she needed to talk about.

She took a deep breath as her heart beat decided to pick up pace once again. "I want to talk about us..."

Aang groaned and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I know it was stupid of me and I'm sorry. Especially after you just told me we were friends! I can be a real idiot sometimes. I just like you Katara. I like you as more than just a friend would or should. I can't explain it but I've never felt this way about anybody before. I understand that the feelings are not mutual, and I'm sorry for ever kissing you. Please forgive me. I still would like for us to be friends."

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Aang."

Aang nodded his head, face still in hands. "Yes?"

"Aang, look at me."

Aang shook his head, keeping his face in his hands.

"Aang, please look at me."

Aang turned his head slightly to look at the waterbender, who quickly pulled him into a tight hug. A light smile played it's way onto his face when she did so. "Aang I like you too. As more than a friend," she pulled away to look him deep in the eyes. "we just can't be together. At least not right now"

Aang's smile quickly disapeared from his face. "But why Katara? We both like each other, so why can't we be together?"

"Well your the Avatar! You have more important things to be concerned about right now than me. You have the responsibility of restoring the peace between all nations. Having me as your girlfriend would just be a extra burden for you to..."

Katara was cut off by Aang lips against hers. It took her by suprise. Her immediate response said otherwise though. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Every worry she had was completely erased from her mind at this moment. He pulled away leaving a blushing Katara.

He smiled at her causing her heart to pratically beat out of her chest. "So does this mean we still can't be together?"

Katara couldn't help but smile at him. "I think we can make it work."

XXX

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	6. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: UGH! I've been swamped to my neck in homework lately. Oh and don't even get me started with practicing my driving skills. Driving is harder than I thought. Anyways thanks for reviewing! You guys are rock the socks off of my socks! ...Hmm that didn't come out right... **

**Enjoy! :)**

Knock You Down

Chapter 6

XXX

The morning sun was just rising over the gang. Everybody but Katara was still asleep.

She sat on a log staring up into the sky. A light fire flickered in front of her as she listened to the sounds of the birds chirping far off in the distance. A deep sigh escaped her. Why was sleep so hard to come by these days?

Aang stetched from his position on the ground, cracking his knuckles and sitting straight up. A loud yawn escaped his mouth and Katara darted her eyes in the direction to which it came from. A small smile settled on her face when she saw the Avatar quickly close his mouth and blush.

"Oh. Hey Katara," he said as he got up from his spot and sat next to her on the log. "Isn't it kind of early for you to be up?" He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess so. I just didn't get much sleep last night so I decided to just stay up."

Aang's happy expression changed to one of deep concern. "What's on your mind?" He asked only to realize he might be getting a little too personal. "If you don't mind sharing." He added.

Katara sighed throwing her hands up in the air out of fustration. She got up from her original position next to Aang walking closer to the flickering fire in front of her. She stared at the fire as if under a hypnotic trance.

"Katara...? Is something wrong?" Aang asked. Much concern filled his voice as he walked over to the waterbender. She kept her eyes fixed on the fire ahead of them, as if she didn't even see him there.

"Nothing's wrong..." She settled on this answer after minutes of silence. Her voice was quiet and barely audible to the airbender's ears. A deep frown creased his forehead showing that he was obviously not satisfied with her answer.

"Katara," he spoke softly to her searching for her eyes. "I'm your boyfriend now. If you can't talk to me then this relationship is not going to work out."

Katara finally let her eyes gaze over to his worried ones. He had a point and she knew this.

"I'm sorry Aang. It just that I... I miss my mother's necklace..." She raised her hand up to the now blank area on her neck.

Aang looked her deep in the eyes as if searching for something. "Your mother's necklace?"

"Yes. It's the only thing I had of her before she died. When you guys came and got us I lost it. I have no idea where it is. Whenever I used to wear it, I felt like a part of her was with me... and now with it gone... I just feel so incomplete. "

Aang slowly nodded his head, hesistant to do anything else but. He understood exactly how she felt though and there was no doubt in his mind about that. He was new to this whole relationship business, but he was working on it.

"Do you... do you need a hug?" He slowly walking over ready and willing to give her one. He accidently tripped on a rock and they bumped forheads causing her to stumble back tripping on a rock and fall on her head. "_Ow_!" She yelled as her head hit the hard ground. She rubbed the back of her now hurt head.

"Katara!" He rushed over to her bending down checking on her head. " I'm _so_ sorry! Are you okay?"

She groaned and shook her head in response. By now the group was waking up due to the startle that Katara's ear peircing yell brought.

"What's going on?" Asked Sokka as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gradually gained full alert to see the Avatar over his sister and her rubbing the back of her head. "Did you hurt my sister?" He yelled as he grabbed his boomerang and lunged himself at the Avatar only to be held back by Zuko while Toph went over to aid Katara.

Aang's eyes pratically fell out of their sockets as he came to realization of what Sokka thought he did. He jumped up to his feet shaking his head and backing away from the warrior who was being held back by Zuko.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Sokka cut him off grinding his teeth and narrowing his eyes. "You liar! I _knew_ you weren't to be trusted!"

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "Aang's not like that Sokka. He's not like that all. He would never hurt anybody intentionally."

"Shut up Zuko! How can I trust _either _of you?" Sokka snapped back as he was able to snatch himself from Zuko's hold. He went up to the Avatar pointing his boomerang directly at him. "You _monster_!"

Katara groaned once again as the pain in her head refused to go away. "Sokka please _stop_. Aang didn't mean to. It was all an accident!"

Sokka looked over at his sister and shook his head. His frown softened a bit as he saw the look of plea on her face. "Katara. You don't know that."

Aang glanced between the brother and sister his heart breaking all the way as he saw how hurt Katara was. He walked over to the waterbender trying to help her but Sokka interevened.

"No!" Sokka yelled. "Katara doesn't need you. _We_ don't need _you_. All you'll ever do is cause trouble anyways. So why don't you just get out of here."

Katara sighed, trying to ignore the pain she felt. "Please Sokka. Stop it."

Sokka gasped in disbelief. "He _deserves_ it! He _hurt_ you Katara! He's a monster! Just like Ozai." Sokka went over to his sister's side to examine her head.

Toph sighed and nodded her head, having remained quiet until now. "That really was messed up Aang. I thought you were better than that."

A deep frown grew on Aangs face as a sickening feeling went through his stomach. "Come on Aang." Zuko spoke softly to young man, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Let's go. Were not wanted here." Aang nodded his head solemnly glancing at the waterbender who seemingly felt numb in her head as if the aching pain that was once there just vanished.

"Aang..." She whispered looking at the Avatar with tears filling her eyes. He shook his head and kept walking with Zuko away from the three of them. They climbed aboard Appa.

"Yip! Yip!" Aang spoke pulling on the bison's reins.

"Why didn't you do it Aang?" Zuko asked after several quiet minutes of them flying in the air.

"Do what Zuko?"

"You could've easily blew him into a tree with your airbending, or hit him in the head with a rock with your earthbending. There is so much you could've done but you didn't do anything at all!"

Aang took a deep breath. "If I did that would've made Sokka right..."

After several minutes passing Zuko asked a question. "Where are we going now?"

Aang frowned deeply as he meditated on what his next move would be "There's something I need to find..."

XXX

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**


	7. Necklace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long! I'll try to update more often. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Knock You Down<p>

Chapter 7

XXX

... 1 day later...

"That was really stupid. He didn't mean to hurt me. It was all an accident!" Katara said for the millionth time that day and about the 2 billionth time since Aang and Zuko left. Sokka just shook his head.

"Katara, I know what's best for you. You know this. Aang and Zuko both needed to go." he said quite matter of factly.

Katara rolled her eyes knowing that fighting with her brother would get her nowhere. "And what's_ your _input on this situation Toph. You sure had something to say yesterday!"

Toph sniffed her feet casually, and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "You should be thanking me Sugar Queen."

Katara scoffed and threw hands up out of frustration. "_I_ should be thanking _you_. How come?"

"I over heard your little conversation the other day. I decided that I could help you out. Aang will do practically anything for you. I can feel it. I was just pushing him along so that he could get back sooner and then we can focus on the main thing: Defeating Ozai."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Toph. I didn't know you eavesdrop on conversations. I thought that was just Sokka."

Sokka glared at his sister. "I don't eavesdrop. I still don't think he's coming back. It was probably all a set up. "

XXX

The cold bitter wind whipped at their faces, causing another groan to exit Zuko's mouth. "Why are we here Aang? You know I hate the cold."

Aang half ignored Zuko's comment digging his hands through the white snow. "I'm looking for something."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Zuko got down on his knees next to Aang who was shuffling through the snow and followed his actions.

"A necklace."

"Hey, Aang." Zuko said after about 5 minutes of time passed by. "I think I found something... "

Aang went over to Zuko looking intently at what Zuko was holding in the palm of his hand. It was a beautiful blue necklace. He smiled and took the necklace from Zuko's hands examining it while wiping the snow off of it. "I think this is it."

XXX

Katara stared at the fire in front of her. Her mind running into the same specific thought over again. "I miss Aang..." She mumbled underneath her breath. Part of her hoped to see a flying bison landing on the island they were staying on at this very moment. But this thought only seemed to sink her deeper into a dark depression.

She decided to go back to sleep.

XXX

...One week later...

Aang tried his best to be quiet as he made his way to the campsite. So much had happened in the past week. He hoped that by now Sokka had calmed down and wasn't in the mood to kill him anymore. He already had Ozai to do that.

He tiptoed around the campsite as the sun gradually made it's way visible in the sky. Katara was already up and fixing her bedroll.

"Katara?" he whispered trying not to startle the girl. Katara glanced over in the direction her name had been called.

"Aang?" she whispered back, fully shocked to see him. She ran and hugged as tight as possible squeezing the dear life out of him.

"Good to see you too." he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. She pulled apart from their hug and hit him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" he rubbed his now sore arm. "What was that for?"

Katara frowned and crossed her arms. Just because he decided to come back all of a sudden mean she didn't have a right to be a little irritated with him for ever leaving in the first place.

"That's for ever leaving me in the first place and listening to Sokka." she hit him again, and he smiled.

"I'm sorry. But the trip was pretty successful if I may say so myself. I brought you back something." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue Water Tribe necklace. He held it up for Katara to get a full look at it.

She gasped in awe and shock. "Where... where did you find this?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, afraid that it might not be her mother's necklace. "I went to the South Pole looking for your mothers necklace. I thought this was it. I really just wanted to make you happy and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and left you and-" Aang didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Katara pressed her lips against his. Aang happily accepted and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She pulled apart from him, leaving a disappointed Aang. She smiled at him and placed a hand to his cheek. "Thank you _so _much Aang. You don't know how much this means to me."

Aang smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm glad your happy."

Katara glanced around finally noticing Zuko was not present. "Where's Zuko?"

XXX

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Muhahaha! I know this was kinda short. Sorry guys, but school is really my main priority right now. I promise I won't let this story go for too long without updating it. Hope you liked it! **


	8. To kill or not to kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

Knock You Down

Chapter 8

XXX

"Where's Zuko?" Katara repeated the question she had asked a second earlier, waiting patiently for Aang's reply.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He was nervous to tell her the truth. Mainly because he felt like she would disagree with his decision. "I'll tell you when Sokka and Toph wake up."

"Welcome back Twinkle Toes." Toph said, as she got up to her feet and gave Aang a slap on the back.

Sokka groaned, turning over on his side and opened his eyes halfway to see the Avatar with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks Toph."

Sokka stood up on his feet, looking the Avatar up and down. Aang stuck out his hand to shake Sokka's.

"Nice to see you too Sokka." he said, trying to keep the smile on his face. Sokka denied the handshake and pointed for him to sit down on a nearby log.

Aang sat on top of the rough log as he listened to Sokka ramble on about him leaving. Katara showed Sokka her mother's necklace and stopped him right in his tracks. She told him about how Aang went all the way to the South Pole to find it.` He was quiet for several minutes as he stared between Katara, her necklace, and Aang.

Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Aang as Katara rolled her eyes. "And I have just one more thing to say to you Aang" Aang looked up from his hands, giving Sokka his undivided attention. Sokka's facial expression softened and his shoulders slumped over a little bit. "...I'm sorry." Katara gasped in surprise but immediately smiled warmly at her older brother.

Aang's eyes grew wide imitating the exact look of shock written on Toph's face.

Sokka nervously shifted on one foot to the other. Apologizing was not always the easiest thing for him to do.

"I know that you are trying to help us," he continued. "I really appreciate that too. I've realized recently that you are putting your life, and your honor, on the line for us, and the entire world. The least I can do is not be an added burden. Please forgive me Aang."

Aang jumped up from his seat and gave Sokka a tight handshake. "I forgive you Sokka."

Sokka cleared his throat trying to sound professional, but failing miserably. "So... where's Zuko?" he asked, glancing around the campsite to notice the scarred prince was not there. Aang's smile faded as he took a standing spot next to Katara.

"Zuko is in the Fire Nation." Everybody immediately turned their attention to him. Aang continued trying not to be phased by the looks he was receiving. "We came up with a plan while we were away."

XXX

FLASHBACK...

Ozai smirked at the young men in front of him. He folded his hands placing them gently on the dark mahogany desk.

"I'm very proud of you boys," he said glancing between the Avatar and his son."Before long this war should be over with the Fire Nation victorious. Especially with your smart tactics." a slight chuckle exited his mouth as he closed his golden eyes for a quick second. "Making those peasants believe that you were on their side."

Aang took a deep breath. It was very difficult for him to sit here and tolerate this. They were his friends. Zuko noticed the look on Aang's face and quickly intervened not wanting his father to see it.

"It wasn't easy," he said, trying his best to hold back his anger as well. "We don't want to betray you father."

Ozai nodded his head, soon turning his attention the Avatar. "So the plan is all set?"

Aang nodded his head, trying to stay calm. "Yes, sir. I bring them here and they become our prisoners. Easy."

Ozai smiled at Aang, his golden eyes burning through him. "Good."

XXX

Katara frowned at her boyfriend. She didn't like the sound of this idea very much at all. "So you bring us there, and were suppose to free all those prisoners?"

Aang simply smiled at her. "Yeah. You guys can do it. I have some friends there in the prison that should be of assistance to you anyway."

Sokka glanced from his sister, to Toph, finally setting his eyes on Aang. "And you? What are you going to do while we bust those prisoners out of there?"

Aang's smiled disappeared slightly. This was the part he had not looked forward to telling. "Me and Zuko are going to take care of Ozai and Azula."

Katara's eyes grew wide for a quick second. "You mean... kill them?"

Aang solemnly nodded his head. "I don't want to kill anybody though. I really don't. I know I haven't been doing right by being a contributor to this war, but one thing I refuse to do as a monk is kill anybody."

"I don't think you have much of a choice Aang." Sokka tried reasoning with him. "What are you going to do? Just stand there while Ozai and Azula beats the crap out of you?"

A deep frown covered Aang's face. "I'm _sure_ there's another way to solve this problem Sokka."

"Well, until you_ find _one, I suggest you began preparing for battle. It's no fair for the rest of the world to suffer all because you don't want to kill two troublesome people."

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell anybody, he knew they wouldn't understand. Being the Avatar came with its downfalls, and having the whole world on your shoulders was one of them. Especially when your beliefs went against the world's teachings. "I will do what I have to do Sokka. I'm just saying that if there _is_ a way for me to beat him without killing him, I _will_ do it."

Sokka emitted a small chuckle. "Good luck with that." he said, as he put a hand onto his stomach and frowned. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry Toph?" Toph nodded eagerly in his direction. "Okay come on Toph, lets go find something to eat." Sokka went over to Toph and helped her up as they went away to find some food.

All was quiet between Aang and Katara. Her blue eyes stared him up and down. He felt like knives were slowly digging into his skin.

"Katara?" he asked quietly, taking her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

Katara looked into his eyes. "I can't lose you Aang."

Aang glanced down at the ground, feeling like her blue eyes were piercing his soul. "You _won't_ lose me Katara. I promise." he said this mainly for her benefit because part of him felt uncertain himself.

Katara took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She had heard those lines a million times before, and each time she believed them, they failed her. Her dad said the same thing before he was forcefully taken away. Avatar or no Avatar she couldn't lose him too.

"You can't be certain Aang! You don't know that for sure! Why don't you just drop out of it or something?"

"I don't have a choice-"

Katara interrupted him in mid sentence. "Yes you do!" her voice got softer as she looked into his grey stormy eyes. "You don't have to do this Aang. You really don't."

"Katara," he ran his hand lightly along her cheek trying to comfort her. "I'm the Avatar. I _have_ to do something!"

Katara closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that begged to come out. She knew he had become very good at all elements, but still, she knew for a fact that Ozai and Azula would not hesitate on killing him. Aang's belief's might cost him his life. She couldn't stand the thought of

losing him. It made her whole body feel numb.

"Why don't you just go jump off a mountain or something? You might as well! Your just going to let them kill you!" Katara had not realized how loud her voice had become, only the expression on Aang's face gave it away.

"Katara... please. Your being difficult." Aang did his best to keep his voice at a calm level. He gently reached for her shoulder but she shook his hand away.

"No, Aang. If your going to at least_ fight _and _try_ to win this thing I don't need to be a distraction." The words pained her deeply as they came out. But it felt like the truth to her. Here he was willing to risk his life because he did not believe in killing anybody, and wanted her to believe that there were other options that he could use and still win against two master firebenders. The whole idea sounded crazy to her.

"A distraction? What are you talking about?" This was the first real time Katara had ever seen him look mad. It scared her.

"Maybe me being your girlfriend right now isn't helping your cause. Your goal. All I would be is a distraction."

Aang's frown deepened as he slowly walked toward her. His voice falling several octaves as he spoke. "You're not a distraction. You help me. Knowing that you are by my side through this long war makes me feel... invincible."

Katara glanced down at her feet unsure of how to respond. She didn't get much of a chance to think up one before somebody's arms were wrapped around her waist, and somebody's forehead was leaning down against her own.

She looked up to see the stormy grey eyes that made her heart beat faster every time she looked into them.

The words came out of her mouth before she had a chance to stuff them back into her mind. "I love you Aang."

Part of her wanted to pull away from his hold, and run. But she didn't this time. She made a decision. No more running.

He smiled softly at her his eyes glistening in the sunlight, his black hair looking brown as it reflected the sun's rays. "I love you too Katara."


	9. Nightmares and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and most likely never will... okay I won't say **_**never.**_

**A/N: Wow, it's been a looong time hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait you guys! My life has been crazy lately! I don't know if I've ever mentioned this but I absolutely stink at math so lately that has been my main concern. Finally I got a decent grade in it though, so I'm pretty darn happy right now! XD**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They really encourage me and I love knowing what you think. I can't say thanks enough! :)**

Knock you down

Chapter 9

XXX

Zuko's father looked at him with blazing eyes. He felt as if his soul was being put on fire.

"You actually thought you could beat me." fire lord Ozai said, grinding his teeth while doing so. Zuko laid on the ground of the huge arena feeling hopeless and defeated. Nearby Katara wept over the stiff body of Aang. Her tears sent echo's around the world.

Zuko sat on-top of his king size silky red bed sweat dripping off his chin, his breathing becoming slow and irregular. Fortunately, it all was just a dream. A terrible dream.

Completely in a trance, he did not notice his bedroom door creak open. The older man stepped inside Zuko's room, quietly closing the door behind him. Zuko looked away from the curtains as he heard the shuffling of tea on his coffee table.

"Oh. Hi uncle." his voice sounded dull and flat. His uncle gave him a quick glance and smiled, taking a seat next to him. Zuko moved his legs so that they dangled off the side of the bed.

His uncle took a plate, and placed a cup of steaming hot tea on top, gently handing it over to Zuko.

Zuko gladly received it and slowly drunk some.

"What is bothering you Zuko?" Iroh's voice was soft and soothing to the young man. Giving him a feeling of peace and comfort that he so rightedly deserved.

"Nothing uncle." his voice was deeply confused, he hoped his uncle could not pick this up. He hoped that he would just drop the subject.

Iroh slowly nodded his head, sipping his tea. "I understand. Just know, that if you want anyone to talk to about it, I'm here."

Zuko looked at his uncle from the corner of his eye. He could feel the sincerity in his words. He felt like telling him everything. Maybe, it was time he did.

"Uncle?"

Iroh put down his tea and plate, gently upon the wooden surface. Turning all of his attention to the scarred Prince.

"Yes Zuko?"

Zuko took a deep breath. It had never been easy for him to talk his feelings out. "It's not easy for me to explain uncle."

Iroh sensed the tension on Zuko's face. "Take your time Zuko. I have all night."

XXX

"I'm disappointed in you Aang..." Gyatso said as he stared at the bloody hands of Aang.

Tears gathered at the corner of Aang's eyes as he glanced at the body laying in front of him. Something he believed he'd never do, he did. The sheer look up disappointment was etched permanently across Gyatso's face.

Aang glanced over at Zuko. He was on his knees, face buried in hands, crying over his family. He then looked at Katara. Her expression hit him hard in the chest, like a bullet. She shook her head at the Avatar.

He reached out for her wiping his bloody hands on his now torn pants. She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, and back away.

"Don''t touch me you... you _killer!_" she yelled.

Aang's eyes widened. He bit his lip and frowned trying to hold back his tears. "But Katara, I did this all for you._ Remember?_ I did this because I love you." He slowly inched closer to her. "Don't you love me back?"

Katara turned her back to him, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I _can't_ love a killer." She ran away before he had a chance to gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Aang dropped to his knees and buried his face in his bloody hands, crying all the tears of the world.

The night air was thick around them. All were resting soundly, excluding the Avatar. A frown was deep on his face, his breathing was fast. The nightmare, he just had, seemed so real. His heart was pounding in his chest. He clutched his chest, feeling like it was going to burst open.

He glanced around the campsite to see a snoring Sokka, Toph hiding in her earth tent, most likely knocked out with exhaustion from training, and a resting Katara lying in her bedroll. He smiled as his eyes hit Katara. No matter how bad he was feeling at the moment he always found it amazing how just looking at her made him feel like his world was perfect. At least for a moment.

He gathered himself up to his feet, figuring that it would be best if he went to the lake instead of fretting over some nightmare.

Though, deep down, the nightmare made him more upset than he would want to admit.

Trying to be as quiet as possible he slowly made his way over to the lake. He rolled up his pant legs, put his feet in, and sighed. The feeling of cold water gathering around him instantly making him smile. He was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him.

He whipped his head around to see a somewhat dazed Katara. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stepped a little closer to the Avatar.

"Aang?" she asked. "What are you doing up?"

Aang glanced at his feet that were now submerged in water. He wanted to make as little eye contact as possible with her, still feeling uncomfortable about his dream.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep." he said rather nonchalantly.

Katara raised an eyebrow not buying his answer one bit.

She went closer to him and batted her eyes. Aang felt his heart beat pick up pace. He hated how she did that to him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Aang?" she asked, sounding sincere.

Aang got out of the water and looked at her. Katara stayed still, though felt a little uncomfortable with how strange he was acting.

"I need to know something Katara." he said. Katara was highly aware now of how close they had become in just a few seconds. She could feel every breath he took.

"What?" she asked, feeling her heart beat speed up with every breath he took.

"Do you love me?"

The question took her by surprise yet she showed no indication of this. "Of course I-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before his lips were on hers rather forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist before she had a chance to even think. Her eyes widened for a second at this sudden act but she quickly closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck. All sense leaft her mind during this kiss.

She pulled away when the need for air became too important. Aang looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Come on," she said taking his hand in hers.

He obeyed and followed her. They sat perched up on a good size rock, both staring at the moon's reflection in the water.

A thick silence laid between them, but neither seemed bothered by it. It was a comfortable silence. A moment in life that Aang wished would never end.

He looked out from the corner of his eye at the waterbender, feeling that her eyes were on him. He blushed lightly when he found out his prediction was correct.

Katara smiled and took his hand in hers again, gently tracing the arrow on the back of it. She could feel he was bothered by something but decided not to ask head on figuring that he would just avoid the subject.

"Isn't it just amazing?" she asked after a few more silent moments.

Aang turned his head to face her. "What is?"

Katara smiled and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Being the Avatar. You have the ability to bend every element. Your the most powerful bender in the world! That's pretty amazing if you ask me." She stopped tracing his arrow to look at him. He was look far off into the open space in front of them. His grey sparkled in the light yet they looked so sad. She hated seeing him like this.

"It's not all that. Really. Sometimes," he paused and took a deep breath before continuing."I feel like everybody's counting on me. Like if I screw up the world will hate me. I have no room for mistakes, or errors, because as the Avatar they just expect me to know and do everything right. But I can't! It's impossible! Especially when my beliefs oppose what the world wants me to do."

Katara sighed. This wasn't easy for him, or the rest of them. But especially him. She took his face gently in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"Aang," she started "I believe in _you_. Forget about the rest of the world. I know you can do it."

She bit her lip before continuing. This was something she had come to terms with a few days ago and it was still a hard concept to grasp. "If you know another way to stop this war without killing Fire Lord Ozai and Azula, I support you fully." she smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. They sat in silence for the rest of the time just enjoying watching the moon eventually be replaced by the sun in the sky.

Aang smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Katara rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep. Maybe saving the world wouldn't be so hard after all. Especially when he had her by his side.

XXX

Zuko looked at the map laid out in front of him, ignoring the hot tea that had just been set beside him. The sun hid behind dark grey clouds that slowly smothered the sky. A storm was approaching. A small flicker of fire burned in the middle of the table. All Zuko could see at the moment was the shadow of his father's face.

"Zuko!" His father yelled. Immediately Zuko flung his head up to look at the Fire Lord. "Look at me when I talk to you." he said through clenched teeth.

Zuko glanced down at the mahogany table beneath and nodded his head. "I'm sorry father."

Ozai shook his head and pounded a fist against the wooden table. "Respect son. Respect. Did you miss everything I just said."

Zuko shook his head looking at his father this time. "No sir."

"Repeat it then."

Azula smirked and looked at her brother from the corner of her eye. She could see droplets of sweat run down the side of his face. When did it get so hot in there? He tugged on his collar trying to get some air to come his way yet none went to his aid.

"Don't make me do to you what I did to Aang." Ozai said through clenched teeth.

Zuko's eyes widened for a second as that horrific day played in his head.

XXX

FLASHBACK

"Oh, mighty Avatar! Get up! Fight me!" Ozai yelled as he kicked Aang hard in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees and cough. The guards and people in high authority in the Fire Nation thundered in applause at the humiliation of the Avatar.

Ozai tilted his head slightly and pointed a finger at the Avatar. "Can you believe him?" Spit flew out of his mouth and landed on Aang's head. "He tried to escape! He tried to get away from us. After we offered to help him! After I offered to take him under our wing and make him a part of our people, a part of my family! He even went as far as to call me a monster! All I did was help a young boy I saw in need and he goes off doing something like this." The crowd grew with anger instantly at the mention of this.

"He disgraced our people after we tried to help him!" A guard stepped up and kicked the Avatar hard in the stomach.

Zuko sat in the distance with his sister Azula.

"Don't you just love this?" she whispered to him not letting her eyes leave the action.

Zuko closed his eyes and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going Zuzu?" Azula asked.

"No Zuko! Stay!" Ozai yelled at his son. He did not want him to miss a minute of this.

Aang looked up, just barely to see the Fire Lord smiling. He couldn't take this anymore. This sort of humiliation. Disgracing him and his people.

He jumped up to his feet and got in a fighting stance. He threw off his shirt, which instantly made moving around a lot easier.

"Let's fight! I'm not afraid of you! Come on!" Aang yelled. He was scared by his new attitude for a second but shook it off. Now was not the time to just lay there.

He did not have a chance to even touch the Fire Lord before he was hit hard on the back of his head and sent flying the ground with a thud. Knocked out.

"I would kill this disgraceful little twerp." Ozai said through clenched teeth as he stared down at the bruised Avatar. "But we need him. He's the Avatar and we need him on our side."

XXX

Zuko did not like this memory. It was one of those memories he wished never existed in his mind. He turned his attention back to his father who stared at him with burning eyes.

"I am not liking your behavior lately Zuko. I think it's time me and you had Agni Kai."

Normally the thought would have erupted shudders throughout Zuko's body, but for some reason, today, he actually welcomed the idea.

XXX

**Happy valentines day! :)**


End file.
